The Midnight Mile/Trivia
Trivia * Going by production order, this is the 20th and final episode of the fourth season. * This is the near-end season finale of Season 4. * Blaze's friends return after a six-consecutive absence, and all the main characters appear since Snow Day Showdown. ** This is theirs and Bump Bumperman's last appearance in Season 4. * This is the second episode to air at 9:00 AM after Blaze and the Magic Genie. * This is the fourth episode to take place at night after Truck or Treat!, Monster Machine Christmas and Light Riders. * This is the fourth episode to air on Wednesday after The Bouncy Tires, Toucan Do It! and Tow Truck Tough. * Second episode to involve a night race after Light Riders. * This is the fourth time Crusher wakes up an animal to stop Blaze (a crab). ** The first was bighorns in The Team Truck Challenge. ** The second was polar bears in The Polar Derby. ** The third was a crocodile in Need for Blazing Speed. * First time Watts competes in a race with Blaze and his friends. She previously raced alone with just Blaze and Crusher in Raceday Rescue. * For an odd reason, the Monster Machines never use their speed lights throughout the race even though the track was lit, despite using them for racing in the dark in Light Riders with the track lit the same way. This probably took place before they received them, or they weren't allowed to use them. ** Another strange reason is Blaze and his friends all have taillights, yet they don't turn on when they stop. Blaze also has foglights on his roof, and he strangely doesn't use them to find his friends trapped under the trash. It's possible they aren't as strong as the spotlight. * The junkyard returns since Raceday Rescue. * Blaze encounters pinching crabs again; he previously encountered them in Rocket Ski Rescue. * This is the first time all the main racing Monster Machines compete in a race together since The Polar Derby in Season 3. * During the STEM song, the disco truck from Meatball Mayhem appears. * Similar to Race to the Top of the World, each Monster Machine's leitmotif plays in the background as Bump introduces them. * The Monster Machines are shown to stay up past midnight since they're legal adults and are allowed to do so. * The cranes that drop the prizes are the same ones seen in The 100 Egg Challenge. * Fifteenth episode to end with a fade-to-black instead of an iris out after Blaze of Glory, Race to the Top of the World, Monster Machine Christmas, Darington to the Moon!, Race Car Superstar, Light Riders, Catch That Cake!, Animal Island, Race for the Golden Treasure, Breaking the Ice, Robots to the Rescue, Robots in Space, Ninja Blaze and Construction Crew to the Rescue. * The meatball restaurant from Meatball Mayhem appears during the travel song. * This is the second time the Monster Machines jump a bridge gap after Crusher opens it, the first being Race to the Top of the World. Running Gags *Whenever Pickle reads a bedtime story foreshadowing events of the race, Crusher ignores it before it actually happens. Allusions * The Monster Machines jumping in front of the moon mimics the famous bike scene from E.T. Goofs * During the STEM song as trucks are shown dancing on a dance floor, if you look closely as Blaze's friends dance behind them Darington can be seen instead of Stripes, when he shouldn't be with them until a few minutes later. * The Dinocoaster is nowhere to be seen at the carnival despite opening there in Dinocoaster. * When Gabby is shown turning Watts' electric tires on, her seatbelt is positioned the wrong way and has the color scheme of Blaze's. * During the travel song when the Monster Machines jump in front of the moon, Crusher is with Stripes when jumping, but when the camera cuts to the moon he jumps with Zeg. * Crusher only wakes up five crabs, but when they chase Blaze there are more than five. It could be possible they were off camera when Crusher woke them up. * The sandwich machine that Blaze activates does not exist in real life, and such style of machine is not proper for making sandwiches. * In the travel song as Blaze approaches the loop-de-loop, Crusher is shown just entering the loop before him, but in the next shot, Crusher is already on the other side. * In the STEM song as the Monster Machines jump through a lighted hoop, one of the bulbs is superimposed over Zeg's lower tire. Home Media Releases Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia